The Den
Residental |factions =Slaver's Guild |map name =denbus1.map (Den West Side) denbus2.map (Den East Side) denres1.map (Den Residential) }} "Khans of New California" The Den is a safe haven for drug and slave trafficking, located in northern New California. The town can be found six squares east and three squares south of Arroyo. Background In 2241, the Den was a frontier town by any measure. Located on the fringes of New California, it had no central authority or any law enforcement, leading to a Darwinian struggle where only the strong survived.The Chosen One: "{172}{}{Who’s in charge of this town?}" Tubby: "{180}{}{No one, I’m afraid. The Den is an anarchistic place where a kind of Darwinian struggle is played out. Only the strongest, fastest or smartest will survive here. I’m sure you will find your niche.}" (DcTubby.msg) The town's economy relied heavily on the New Californian drug trade.The Chosen One: "{173}{}{Why is everyone selling drugs?}" Tubby: "{182}{}{OK. Drugs are the basis for this town’s economic system, just as another town may use grain or gold.}" (DcTubby.msg) After the death of the Master in 2162, the Den witnessed a wave of refugees consisting of super mutants and Children of the Cathedral cultists, who fled to the north. Some of the Children even committed suicide within the town.The Chosen One: "{119}{}{So, tell me what you know about the Master.}" Leanne: "{144}{}{Well this might take a bit. Be a gentleman and buy me a drink, wouldn't you please? Not whiskey though, Nuka-Cola please.}" The Chosen One: "{147}{}{Sure.}" Leanne: "{149}{}{Thanks. Now let's see... I remember my mom telling me about this huge migration that happened 70... or was it 80 years ago...}" The Chosen One: "{150}{}{Please, go on.}" Leanne: "{151}{}{Really big mutants with weapons as tall as you and me came from the south. Mom said it looked like a big migration of some sort.}" The Chosen One: "{152}{}{How many?}" Leanne: "{153}{}{Don't know, but there were multiple groups of them. Some would continue north, others headed east. No one knew where they were going.}" The Chosen One: "{154}{}{Go on.}" Leanne: "{155}{}{They were quite upset and seemed to be fleeing from something.}" The Chosen One: "{156}{}{Really?}" Leanne: "{157}{}{Yeah, there were also others in dirty, tattered purple robes... they kept babbling about how the Master was dead...}" The Chosen One: "{158}{}{Interesting.}" Leanne: "{159}{}{Some of them even committed suicide right here in town!}" The Chosen One: "{160}{}{So?}" Leanne: "{161}{}{Well don't you see. They were talking about the Master, the one your ancestor killed.}" The Chosen One: "{162}{}{Thanks for the story.}" (Dcstory1.msg) By 2281, the raiders and slavers from the Den are mostly gone and have been replaced with actual laws and taxes. This transformed the economy, which focuses more on manufacturing and farming, rather than drugs and slaves.The Courier: "Are you from California?" Jas Wilkins: "Born and raised. Things back in California are better than they've ever been, according to my grandpa. The Raiders are mostly gone now and it's easy enough to get a job at one of the mills or farms. But now there's taxes and laws and other things. The NCR keeps things safe and orderly, but it's all very boring. So, I came out east towards the frontier." (Jas Wilkins' dialogue) Layout The Den is divided into two districts, with an additional unimplemented location accessible through an exploit or the main menu Recording feature. West Side The West Side is where most of the shops are. It is home to Becky's casino and a Brotherhood of Steel outpost. In the lower area of the west side is Smitty's Workshop where he has a working car that needs a battery. East Side The East Side is where the Slaver's Guild has its headquarters. There is also an old church, a graveyard, Mom's Diner, and the Hole Bar. Digging up any grave besides Anna's will drain a lot of Karma. The graves in the graveyard, starting with the one in the upper right, can be dug up for some items. Den Slave Run This location, in the vicinity of the Den, is only available in conversation with Metzger of the Slaver's Guild, after agreeing to catch slaves for him during a slave run. Residential There is also a part called the Residential, but it can only be accessed by pressing the 3 key when the picture of the Den is shown (also works from the map itself). It is home for the citizens of the Den. There are four buildings, and many squatters around the area. Here, the cut quest to find a way to get the orphans off the streets would take place. Buildings Inhabitants * Billy * Leanne * Karl * Woody }} Related quests Find a way to get the orphans off the streets }} Notes * The background music is Khans of New California, which was originally used for the Khan Base in Fallout 1. * It should be stressed that the orphaned children in the Den can also steal vital quest items and there is no information to the Chosen One if they do so. The belongings can, however, be stolen back anytime. * Sometimes the children will take the stolen items to Tubby or Flick, who will then sell them in their shop - even unique items such as keys. Oddly, killing Flick and Tubby do not seem to put a stop to the thievery. Earlier versions of the game did simplify this situation somewhat, however, through a display of either imperfect programming or a truly heartwrenching example of childhood innocence: the children would continue to deposit stolen goods onto Flick or Tubby's corpse, even after they die to halt their influence. These items could then be easily retrieved until the corpse(s) disappeared. * The Den was one of the few areas (along with Vault City) that ended up being close to the original vision of the creators of the first Fallout, before they left Interplay. * It is never dark in the residential part of the Den. * One addict is so drugged they will be hostile. The addict is a random person. Appearances The Den appears only in Fallout 2. Behind the scenes The town map background is actually an aerial map of Phoenix, AZ from 1885Phoenix aerial map on Wikipedia Gallery FO2 Den Disperses Ending.png|City walls of the Den in the bad endings References Category:Den de:Den es:Den fr:The Den ja:The Den pl:Nora pt:The Den ru:Дыра zh:丹恩城 uk:Діра